Baante Bigerte Rishtey
by duosun
Summary: Chala tha jindegi bigerney... khuda ney rishta bana diya...


Happy birthday Nandita, wishing you many many happy return of the day

Giving a bakwas story with bakwas plot as your bdy gift

Bear with me...

Story:

He came out of the building, again another interview- the same question remains. What's your Father's name?

Twenty five years and still that question is a mystery for him

First time he was asked this when he was in kindergarten, then school,college and everywhere.. His mother took care of the documentation so

he didn't have to worry about those but whenever his friend started asking he was at loss

But he himself solved the problem when he was in class 11, he started lying...He lied first time about his father's name. He made a name..

Srikant Srivastav.. He is not even sure who the hell is this Srikant,

but that name saved his prestige...

But when he started seeking job he came face to face with reality again, no father…the illegitimate one...Abhijeet the bastard!

He hates the concept of family- father a unidentified scoundrel who just used a female body and donated his sperm for better use! And a mother-the person who brought him life, is not someone he respect because come on someone who gave away her body in response to some false promises and then carrying another life to bring him to this fuck up life is not capable of anybody's respect.

Even if she didn't get the true self of the man but later she may be tried abortion, even give him up in adoption but no she screwed up her life for good

He started moving towards home

…..

The aged motherly nurse sighed, so much for money. The huge bungalow,

the business tycoon name Mr. Aviraj Srivastav…

the renowned ex model Mrs. Supriya Srivastav…. three cars and numerous helping hand still this kid is so alone. No not kid, by age he is 22 but his mind is of a 8-9 years old. Saying in medical term he is intellectually disabled with an IQ of 44. That's severe mental retardation

He had delay in reaching or failure to achieve milestones in motor skills development (sitting, crawling, walking) and slowness learning to talk or continued difficulties with speech and language skills after starting to talk

He still have difficulty with self-help and self-care skills (e.g.,Getting dressed, washing, and feeding themselves)

he don't have planning or problem solving abilities

Have constant behavioral and social problems and failure to grow intellectually or continued infant-like behavior so have difficulty understanding and following social rules

For a laymen he is brain damaged and retarded…but for his parents he is an issue to their social life.

Its not that they don't love him but they never have time for him, he can't be seen outside home as that can hamper their prestigious social life.

So here he is kept in the room most of the time, or mostly the play room. That's it.

At present also he is sobbing.

Nurse moved forward "Daya beta abhie rona bandh karo. Dekho papa ne kaha na wo kal me jayenge apko carnival mey"

"per muj…mujhe to aaaj jana tha na..usdin papa zoo bhi na…hi le gaye..wo gande hey..bahut jyada gande…mumma ko leke to hate get ghumi ghumi…mein …stu…stupiddd hu isliye na"

He threw away the video game. "mujhe…mujhe mere dost Rakesh ki tarah ek bhaiya cahiye…uske bhaiya use leke zoo jata hey aur park bhi…aunty app ek bhaiya la dogi?"

He was crying rubbing his face with palm, the nurse just pulled him in a hug.. Most of the days he slept after he got tired of crying.

…..

Abhijeet entered his gully when his only friend Raghav came running

"Jeet jaldi chal mausi ki tabjyet bahut kharab ho rahi hey..doctor bulaya, unke pass waqt…"

Abhijeet jerked "nahi..wo kaise marr sakti…mere pita ka nam.."

He rushed there, Raghav followed "Jeet iss waqt wo sab…"

But Abhijeet didn't listen

He moved inside and kneeled beside his mother "maa aap aap ki bolna hoga…kiski ayiashi ki nishani hu mein"

Raghav grabbed his arm "pagal ho gaya hey tu..jo is waqt yea sab sawal…tu.."

"tu chor mujhe…yea serf yea aurat janti hey mera pehchan..mein.."

"abhii.." the feeble call stopped his ramble, "tere pita…wo…."

She said the name but its her last word

Abhijeet knew that name, numerous magazines and newspapers display the name nearly weekly basis…he knew that name, knew his wife, knew his lifestyle by heart.

He looked down to his mother…dead…the only family he knew lifelong is dead. He kept hating her, always dismissed her care as pretention. She now dead.

Abhijeet stood up moved back but fall back

Raghav sat beside him "Jeet…"

"dekha tune firse swarthi ki tarah chali gayi…kitna…swarthi…mujhe mauka taq nahi….mein…."

He cried out loud…soon enough he was bawling…

Raghav just squeezed hisshoulder sitting there silently.

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet was standing in front of the burning pyre, Raghav came and stood behind him "jeet…"

"Raghav Mr Srivastav ka ek beta hey na?"

"ha per tu yea kiu…"

He smiled bitterly "use wo sab mila jo mujhe milna that…acha hey…"

He stared at the fire

 **"aap yea care ki dhong mat dikhao…ager care krti to mujhe paida hi nahi krti"**

 **"aap batati kiu nahi kaun hey mere pita, aapko pata bhi hey yea…"**

 **"jindegi var tana sun sun k aj mein thaq gaya..(shouting) kya aap mere marne ki bad batayigi?"**

Raghav called "jeet citha…"

"buj gayi…per mere ander ki aag nahi bujhi…aur ise mujhe bujhana hey"

He moved away and walked out

He knew what he is thinking is totally wrong ; but life is not fair and world has not done anything right to him so why the hell should he care..

He moved to Srivastav Villa and stood on the road opposite to the villa, he can see the watchman and a BMW..

He moved to a side and can see two more cars..

He smirked three cars an watchman and a pool.. He moved to the watchman and called "bhaiya wo.."

The watchman cut him off with "aap wo naye driver hey na? Rukiye..yea lijiye slip..jake sahab se mil lo…sidha jake right…aur apka nam kya tha…raju hey na?"

Abhijeet thanked his stars and said in bit unsmarts way "ha bhaiya. Mein jau?"

The watchman opened the door and Abhijeet moved in. He looked around the building ..prosperity and showoff is oozing from every corner

Abhijeet came to the desired room, he peeked in the man sitting there…Abhijeet felt a urge to beat the crap out of him

But he entered with a obedience attitude.

He got the job, he was assigned to take Mr. Srivastava's son and some Mrs. Gomez to hospital.

Abhijeet has simultaneously three things running through his brain-he wants to take revenge badly mainly from the unseen son. He also think that its unjustified thinking him as criminal. Sideways he wants to grab and shake the living hell of Mr Srivastav announcing himself as his son

….

Daya looks out of the window, he was going to hospital tomorrow but he don't like hospitals.

Last Time he tried to ran away from the hospital but their driver caught him and manhandled him. But he has now gone to visit someone.

Maybe this time he will succeed. He will ran away and go to park then zoo and then…no for all this he needs money

He moves to his cupboard and pulled out a box, and brought out a handful of coins. He had so many. He can't even count..

…..

Abhijeet moved in his house, Raghav is waiting for him "tu kaha tha…asthi…"

"jis din us admi ko pata chalega mein bhi uska hi…fir usidin asthi ko…"

"tu unse milne gaya tha?"

Abhijeet took a deep breath "Raghav mein unke woha naukri kr raha hu.."

"jeet?"

"mujhe unse badla lena hey…tujhe pata hey unka ek beta hey…use kabhie sochna nahi para use parents meet mey kya jhoot bolna hey…use har class mey stand krke bhi koi achi college yea course krne se pehle sochna nahi para…mein usse yea sab chin lunga…sab"

Raghav tried "per uski kya galti?"

"to mere kya galti thi…mein to(in pain)payda taq nahi hua tha fir meine kiu suffer kiya"

"Uska badla tu aise admi se lega jo sayed tere astiytya taq nahi janta?"

"ha ha lunga jab uska beta tarpega tab Mr Srivastav ko mein kahunga mein bhi jinsegi var aise hi tarpa hu"

Raghav tried to grab him, but Abhijeet jerked "kya samjhayega tu…haa ki wo innocent hey…mein bhi innocent tha..uska kya…dekh Raghav mujhe jindegi mey serf ek dost mila..tu, ab tu saath dega yea…mein akele hi"

His voice sounded devastated and so broken

Raghav wrapped an arm around his shoulder "mein there sath hu"

Abhijeet gave a faint smile, "unke woha ek driver aney wala tha,Raju…malad ki ma gauri chawl mey rehta hey…"

Raghav gave a look " to?"

"aj wo nahi aya aur mein jab gaya unlogo ne mujhe raju samajh liya.."

"kya aur kal wo…"

"nahi ayega. Use swine flu hua hey"

"jeet…"

"mein gaya tha uske chawl, uski driving license le aya"

"tu pagal hey…woha uski tasveer"

"tujhe yaad hey mein mere birth certificate pey kaise baap ka nam ghusaya tha"

"jeet tu nakli driving license…"

"mein to insan hi nakli hu"

Raghav just sighed. He is seriously not getting what to say

..

..

Abhijeet was sitting on the driver seat, his fingers playing some unknown tone on the steering, and kept glancing at the Villa door.

Junior Mr Srivastav and some Mrs Gomez should have come by now.

The door opened, a aged motherly figure approached the car followed by a grumpy looking man walking bit oddly.

The motherly figure said "daya chalo gari mey utho"

Abhijeet looked at Daya from the corner of his eyes, his internal anger is about to burst…this lad has snatched all his happiness all his rights…

He studied the lad, around 21-22 years old.. Well built…6feet may be more height, but very innocent eyes..

Abhijeet averted his eyes..those eyes are full of innocence love and dream along with something else he can't name but that eyes can melt his anger, his hatred.

Daya got in and gave a grin, that smile pulled a string in Abhijeet's heart but then he heard

"aunty aj bhi papa nahi jayenge..kal to unhone"

Mrs Gomez sighed and got in Daya also looked out of the window.

His tone had a child-like tone in it, but Abhijeet's mind started buzzing with the word **papa**

 ** _I'm sorry you missed the day I came home._**

 ** _I'm sorry you left my Mum all alone._**

 ** _I'm sorry you missed the first time I walked._**

 ** _And I'm sorry you missed the first time I talked._**

 ** _I'm sorry you missed tucking me in at night._**

 ** _I'm sorry you missed turning off my light._**

 ** _I'm sorry you missed me getting my first fright._**

 ** _And I'm sorry you weren't there to tell me it's alright._**

 ** _I'm sorry you never really cared,_**

 ** _Never bothered to make a call._**

 ** _In fact, I'm not sorry in the slightest bit._**

 ** _I'm not sorry at all._**

 ** _You should be sorry,_**

 ** _Sorry to me,_**

 ** _And sorry to all of us,_**

 ** _For what you couldn't be._**

Decision made he started the car, Mrs Gomez instructed the direction to hospital.

Reaching there Abhijeet waited in the car and his passengers moved in

After about half an hour Abhijeet got a call from Raghav and he came out of the car, he finished the car and came back found Daya dozing on the back seat.

Mrs Gomez said "mein jara pharmacy hoke ate hu,tum gari ko back gate pey le ayo aur Daya injection ki effect mey hey to aramse"

She closed the door and moved aside, Abhijeet wondered about the injection part but shook his head

Abhijeet was about to follow the order but something strike his mind and he rushed the car out of the parking, to the highway...

On the way he called Raghav and instructed something

After half an hour drive he stopped the car and looked at the white ambassador sitting on the side of the road, he signaled someone

Soon Daya was transferred to the ambassador and the car started running smoothly.

..

..

Abhijeet was sitting Indian style on the floor looking at floor,

Raghav on a low tool nearby

"Jeet tu ek bar fir soch ley…"

"ab sochne ki waqt nahi hey…aur kuch sochne ki hey bhi nahi….mujhe Mr Shrivastav ko tarapte dekhna hey…apnd bete kidard mey"

"per jeet hum criminal nahi hey aur Daya koi bacha nahi.. kaise rakh payenge hum unhe kidnapped karke.."

"mein bahut sari sedative ki jugar kr rakha hey "

"jeet tu"

Abhijeet smirked "uss Mr Srivastav ko mein rulayunga bahut jayada..jindegi var mein roya..apne naseeb se larta raha aj mere bari hey"

Raghav was looking at Abhijeet as if he is looking at him for first time.

They both were silent when heard some voice

They moved inside and found Daya sitting on the cot looking around murmuring "yea kaha…papa ghumi laye"

Abhijeet moved forward "daya"

Daya looked up "aap kaun ho..mumma aur papa kaha hey aur aunty…hum ghumi ghumi ayena"

Abhijeet was looking at him with shock and disbelief when Daya tried to come down from cot but found his feet bound to the pillar nearby

He was tugging his feet, when Raghav heard his phone ring and he moved out coming out of his trance.

Daya failed to freed his feet so moved his eyes to Abhijeet "bhaiya dekho na mega payer atak gaya"

Hearing the bhaiya Abhijeet felt a thud and moved forward and slowly removed the rope.

Daya jumped from cot and called again "mumma..papa…aunty kaha…hum kaha aye…zoo ? Nahi per ani….nimals to nahi…parrkkk bhi nahi…to"

Raghav ran in "jeet news mey yea sab…police and detective sab involve…"

Abhijeet was frowning Raghav continued "jeet Daya normal nahi hey…wo mentally..…intellectually disabled…serf 44 IQ…wo dimagi taur se ek baacha hey...(helplessly) jeet hum yea nahi kr sakte"

Abhijeet was looking at Raghav with shocked bewildered expression…and turned his face go to Daya who was examining the closed window...

Abhijeet muttered "d…da..ya"

Daya turned "yea winndow kholo na…hum kaha…mumma kaha hey…aunty…mujhe aunty ki pass Jana hey"

He moved forward and pushed Abhijeet "jane do.. Mujhe aunty…"

Abhijeet moved with the push unable to react Daya was about to move out but tripped on the door mat, Abhijeet immediately grabbed him

Daya looked at him with teary eyes "aunty….ki pass…" he clutched Abhijeet's shirt looking lost

Abhijeet looked down at the grip and looked at Raghav "Raghav meine aise…mein kya karu…"

Raghav bit his lips "police tumhe dhund rahi hey, tumhara tasveer wanted hey "

Abhijeet for few seconds looked at Daya who was rubbing his eyes, "Raghav mein anath hi rahunga na,tu gher ja…mein Daya ko uske gher…tu ja Raghav.. Tu fas jayega.."

He wanked his shirt from Daya 's grip and moved aside

Raghav chewed the words "mein beiman nahi hu, yeahi rukna...main situation dekh ata hu…please martyr banned ki koshish mat krna"

Raghav moved out

Abhijeet sat down on the floor covering his face started crying without voice

Daya was following Abhijeet through eyes

Now sat in front of him "aap ro rahe ho? Apko bhi aunty ki aur papa mummy ki yaad arahi hey…bolo na"

Abhijeet looked up and suddenly hugged Daya hiding his face in his chest "mujhe maaf kr dey, dil mey itni bharas ho gaya ki…maaf krego na?"

.

.

.

.

.

Daya looked at Abhijeet with confused look then touched Abhijeet's face "aap ro kiu rahe ho? Mumma ne mara apko.. mujhe bhi Marti thi…aab nahi Marti..(teary tone)abh to baat bhi nahi krti( he made a sad face) aap royo nahi, warna apke mummy bhi baat krna chor degi"

Abhijeet wiped his tears "mere mumma nahi hey"

Daya bit his lips " wo kaha gayi?"

Abhijeet sighed "bhagwan ki pass"

"kiu bhagwan ki pass mumma nahi hey"

Abhijeet chuckled "pata nahi…daya..tumhare mumma tumse baat kiu nahi krti?"

"pata nahi..wo kehti hey mein unhe…emrasss…em….wo krta hu sable samne"

"embarrassed?"

Daya nodded enthusiastically

Abhijeet scowled but seeing Daya's face changed the topic "kuch khaoge?"

"haa…per hum kaha hey…ap kaun.."

"mein…mein tumhara Bhaiya hu"

Daya opened his mouth, then closed it again. Repeated the action two three times then jumped on Abhijeet "bhaiya…meine apko kitna dhunda..ap kaha they"

"dhunda? Tumhe mere bareme kisne kaha?"abhijeet asked in confusion

"kisine nahi..mere school mey na ek dost hey uska bhaiya use bahut pyar krta hey tabse mujhe bhaiya cahiye tha,papa se manga..aunty se bhi…"

Abhijeet ruffled his hairs "meine bhi tujhe dhunda tha…jindegi var jo kami khalti rahi aj pata chala ki wo to..ab mila mujhe"

After a pause he said with smile "acha bhook lagi hey na? Lunch mey noodles khaye?"

"noodles? Per aap to bare bhi ho sssmart ho…papa kehte hey lunch mey noodles serf mere tarah stup…stupids hi khate hey"

Abhijeet smiled "bilkul nahi..aur tum stupid nahi ho…samjhe"

He was preparing the noodles, when Daya sat beside him "bhaiya…"

"hmmm"

"aap mujhe carnival mey le chaloge?"

Abhijeet was about to answer when Raghav entered

Abhijeet served Daya and moved to Raghav

Raghav sat down "jeet yea dekh"

He forwarded a video from his phone to abhiheet

Mr Srivastav is saying to press "yea hey mere bete ka kidnapper…Koi bhi uski koi khabar police ko se paye to use mu manga reward diya jayega…jo admi ek dimagi taur se beemar larke ko kidnap kr sakta hey..usse gira hua.."

Abhijeet closed the video..his face is clear enough

He got up "nahi Raghav mein Daya ko uske gher leke jaunga..mujhe jo face krna hoga mein karunga..tu ja yeaha se..tujh par koi effect "

They both startled with sound of falling utensil

Daya is panting heavily shaking his head

Abhijeet exchanged glances with Raghav and moved to Daya "Daya kya hua haan..noodles ache nahi"

"gher nahi…aap fir kho jaoge..sab haste hey…school mey sabke mumma papa ate hey…mera koi…bhaiya..woha sab haste..kitna kuch bolte…mujhe…"

He hid his face in Abhijeet's chest and started crying, "aapko pata hey mein room se bahar ayu to papa gussa hote…kehte reta…tard hu…aunty ki siwa koi baat…store gaya sab haste hey…school jane ko bolta mumma papa ko to kaha woha sab mere tarah pagal…bhaiya nahi"

Abhijeet was rubbing his back lost in his own thought..

 **"Abhijeet parents meet hey..tumhara to parents….mushkil hey"**

 **"arey Abhijeet tum quiz mey nam doge..per form mey to father's name must hey na"**

 **"arey Abhijeet man lo you are a bastard"**

Abhijeet came back to present with a nudge "bhaiya"

"daya tumhara mummy papa pareshan ho rahe"

Raghav shook his head "nahi Abhijeet Mr Srivastav aj bhi conference gaye aur Mrs Srivastav bhi boutique gayi; ajeeb ma baap hey…per ha Mrs Gomez.."

Daya perked up "aunty…hum unhe bhi yeah a le aye?"

Raghav smiled and about to say something but Abhijeet just jumped up

"meine kaha na Daya tum wapas jaoge to bas- Raghav tu nikal..jaa"

Abhijeet got up and was about to move when heard "mein sttuuupid hu isliye na?"

Abhijeet didn't answer but moved to washroom

Daya lied down hiding his face in the pillow with thumb firmly curled

inside other four fingers

Raghav sighed

" **Raghav jeet ki sath jyada mat dosti karo…pata nahi kaisa hoga…mtlab koi gunde wagera ki bacha hua to…"**

 **"raghav mujhe pyar ho gaya...mere college mey hi hey wo"**

 **"Raghav bolana.. pita ki pehchan ke bina pyar krna jurm hey yaar…wo kya introduction deti mera…ki sayed ek din ki ayiashi ki natija hu mein…yea rape ki"**

 **"Raghav sab mujhpey kiu haste hey meine kaha tha papa ko mujhe chor k chale jao"**

 **"use to sab kuch mila..mujhe nahi..mein usse bhi sab chin k rahunga…wo jayes aulad hey aur mein najayes ismey meri to galti nahi thi na"**

 **"mein roj ma se puchta hu ki kya galti thi mere jo unhone mujhe payda kiya"**

 **"ek bar papa mil jaye to unse bhi puchunga kya fayda hua unhtte mujhe jindegi bhar ki saja deke"**

 **"Pata hey Raghav mujhe kabhie kabhie lagta hey mera ek Bhai hota to bahot accha hota..,jindegi ki koi MATLAB to…fir lagta hey ek aur jindegi kharap karne ki kiu sochu"**

"tum gaye nahi"

Raghav shook his head "jaunga bhi nahi..surrender krna hey to dono krenge"

"tum pagal ho" Abhijeet roared

"Dheere bolo so raha hey tumhara Bhai"

Abhijeet glanced at Daya who is now curled in a strange position

Abhijeet moved towards him and softly patted his head

Raghav sighed

Abhijeet asked in lost tone "mein kya karu?"

"Tumhara dil kya kehta hey"

Abhijeet gave a meaning full glance..

Raghav nodded "mere ma ki jane ki bad mein bhi koi ek apna dhundta…"

Abhijeet shook his head "per yea Daya ki sath galat.."

Raghav shook his head "daya gher jayega…per jab uske ma baap ko uski kadar pata chalega tab"

"raghav?"

"kya..yea to unke liye ek embarrassment hey…bas ego mey laga ki kisine bete ko uthane ki himmat kiu ki to action ka socha"

Abhijeet sighed "to idher Daya ko hath payer badh k rakh du"

"kiu usne kaha use kahi Jana hey?"

"use samajh aya ki use meine kidnap liya? Usmey yea sab samajh ata hey…use to lagta hey uske Kaunsa ek dost hey jiska Bhai usse pyar krta hey uske jaise uske bhaiya bhi pyar krega"

"uski soch galat hey?"

"pata nahi ager mein accha Bhai hota to apne Bhai ko saja dena cahta.. wo bhi ek aisa gunah ki jo usne kiyahi nahi..use to pata nahi tha ki uski papa ki kitne pap bikhre hue hey…uski ayiashi…"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, felt a hand squeezing his shoulder...

He continued "mein sayed kisise pyar nahi krta…apne ma se bhi nahi…to Daya se ek din mey kaise…kahi mein uspey pity to nahi..wo normal nahi isliye…uske sath serf sympathy ki nata to… (he opened his eyes) Raghav mein…"

"tu pity krta serf sympathetic hota tu use gher nahi lautane cahta"

Abhijeet bent his head "pata nahi"

Raghav sat beside him, a comfortable silence remains. Abhijeet says after a few minutes "use carnival Jana hey"

Raghav raised his eyebrows

Abhijeet lent on the wall, found Daya moving, so started patting his back "Mr. and Mrs Srivastav use kahi leke nahi jate to use abhie bhaiya ki sath carnival Jana hey"

Daya decided he had got enough sleep so shifted himself towards Abhijeet "ha bhaiya hum jayenge na?"

Abhijeet looked at Raghav, Raghav sighed "daya apko pata hey apke mummy papa apko dhund rahe hey..unhone police uncle ko apke aur bhaiya ki photo de diya…ap mil jao to apko gher leke jayenge"

Daya listens with attention then asked "aur bhaiya bhi mere sath jayenge?"

Abhijeet shook his head, Raghav said "nahi unhe police uncle…"

Daya wrapped his arms around Abhijeet tightly "nahi mujhe carnival nahi Jana…kahi bhi nahi"

Abhijeet rubbed his back "daya kya hua haa"

Daya shook his head and tightened the grip murmuring "bilkul nahi…"

Abhijeet shared a confused look with Raghav who was looking guilty and bit tensed

Abhijeet forced Daya to look at him "daya..kya"

But Daya just shook his head forcefully and returned in his embracing position

Abhijeet softened his voice "daya…kya hua bacha…apko police uncle se darr kiu lagta hey?"

Daya bit his lips "meina kho gaya tha…pappa ke sattth park..gaya papa phone leke gaye…mein na…ballon…aur kho gaya…do police uncle ko mila..wo bahut hase aur gandi gandi baat ki…aur touch bhi kiya"

Abhijeet jerked "what?"

Daya looked at him sacred…abhijeet got that Daya concluded the anger is in his direction

So calmed down "hum tum pey gussa nahi hey promise…fir apko papa kaise mila?"

"papa nahi aunty ayi thi woha police uncle ki jagah…bhaiya mujhe kahi nahi Jana apko police"

"nahi Daya koi police apke bhaiya ki sath gandi baat nahi karega…mein krne hi nahi dunga" Raghav said in solemn tone.

Daya looked at Abhijeet, Abhijeet nodded.

Daya rest his head on Abhijeet's chest..

Abhijeet started playing with his hairs "Daya?"

"hmm"

"apne papa ko nahi bola tumne yea sab?"

"kaha tha. Unhone kaha mein ganda ganda sochta hu..mein hi..bura"

Abhijeet rest his chin on Daya's head

"nahi Daya.. Tum bahut ache ho…bilkul gande nahi ho…hmm?"

Daya nodded but didn't move from the position. Raghav chewed "ab samjhe kiu keh raha ki uski koi value nahi hey Mr and mrs Srivastav ki pass"

Abhijeet didn't answer

….

Two days passed, quite peacefully

Daya after long is seriously happy, Abhijeet too may be for the first time is content. Hearing the ways how Mr Mrs Srivastav treated them he had gotten rid of the guilt.

Abhijeet was planning to reveal his true can't get how to do it.

That day he was thinking about the way when heard "bhaiya"

He looked up, Daya was standing at the door rubbing his eyes

"kya hua Daya?"

Daya came near him and sat on the floor beside him, "acha nahi laagraha..sarr mey dard hey…"

He sneezed, and leaned against Abhijeet. Abhijeet touched his forehead

"aapko to Bukhar hey bacha…ruko mein Raghav bhaiya ko medicine lane ko bol deta hu"

He wrapped an arm around Daya,who rest the head on his shoulder

Abhijeet called Raghav and at the same time pressing Daya's head

After finishing the call, he turned to Daya "chalo hum chal ke thora rest lete, hmn"

Daya shook his head and moved nearer to Abhijeet. Abhijeet sighed

"tujhe yeaha bahut takleef hota heyna? Dhang ka ek bistar taq nahi…ra kko voltage bhi low ho jata hey…aur mein to jyada kuch pakana bhi nahi janta…fir bhi Raghav kuch sabji wagera lata hey to…"

Daya sneezed again,his face is flushed, eyes have a glassy look and slowly the temperature is rising

Abhijeet stood up "aja"

He led him to cot and Daya curled on it with a hand holding Abhijeet's wrist.

Abhijeet sat down "tu regular koi dawai leta tha?"

Daya made a face "wo aunty…pata nahi"

Abhijeet patted his head "acha ab chor mujhe…raghav ko ek aur"

Daya shook his head "nahii..kaha na sarr dard"

Abhijeet smiled and started pressing his head softly

..

..

Raghav unlocked the door and about to enter when Abhijeet rushed to him, " Raghav ambulance…wo …"

"ambulance? Bukhar hi to…"

"nahi…he is having seizure…mujhe kuch samajh…"

Raghav rushed inside, and stood near the cot..Daya is lying in an awkward position but the seizure have stopped

Abhijeet has followed him, stopped behind "abhie taq wo.."

Raghav nodded "per achanaq"

"pata nahi…yaar aisa to nahi na ki wo regular koi meds leta tha ab miss hua to…"

Raghav pulled out his phone but looking conflicted, Abhijeet insist

"kya hua call kro hospital to Jana…"

"Abhijeet police…"

"I don't care…"

Raghav dialled a number asking "tumne timing note kiya?"

"timing?"

"ha kitne der taq seizure…"

Seeing Abhijeet's blank face, Raghav shook his head.. And moved aside to call.

Abhijeet knelt beside the cot, resting his head on Daya's arm "maaf krdey mujhe ,meine bahut galti kr di na…please bacha bas tu thik ho ja"

Raghav squeezed his shoulder "ambulance 10 minute mey arahi hey"

.

.

.

Reaching hospital was a blur, after Daya was admitted someone called Abhijeet, who turned and found a police standing.

Abhijeet took a deep breath "kahiye…"

"apko sayed pata hey hum yeaha kiu hey? ( he turned to Raghav) aur yea apke sathi"

Before Raghav can speak up Abhijeet said "nahi…daya bimar parne ki bad meine Raghav ko call kiya tha..use pura details kuch nahi pata"

The police gave a look to Raghav then said "apko humare sath jana hoga"

Abhijeet glanced at the room Daya was taken in. Then bit his lips

"daya ki gherwale?"

"aap unse milne ki soch rahe?"

Abhijeet shook his head and looked at Raghav who gave a small nod.

Abhijeet moved out, he didn't disagree with any of the charges so automatically was in the lockup.

He was lying there with closed eyes when felt someone looking at him

He opened his eyes, found Mr Srivastav standing on the other side of the bar. He stood up, and came nearer to bar

"aap yeaha?"

"tum ne Daya ko kidnap…per kiu..na koi ransom ka demand na koi dushmani…fir…"

Abhijeet didn't answer but asked "daya kaisa hey"

"that's none of your businesse I want my answer"

Abhijeet kept silence for a while then pulled out the locket he always wore and handed it to Mr Srivastav Who gasped "yea to Tandra…tum…"

Abhijeet didn't answer but delivered his address in a calm tone with

"baki jabab apko wohi mil jayega…1991 mey apse jo galti hui thi uska result bhi"

He moved away from the bar and lied down in previous position

Mr Srivastav hesitated a minute then moved.

Soon after his departure Raghav arrived, Abhijeet jumped up "kaisa hey Daya…kya hua tha use"

"ab thik hey gher bhi ja chuka hey…tumhare pass ane ki jis krraha tha..police walo ne puchtach ki.."

"kiu usse kiu meine to man liya na jurm fir use kiu.."

"jeet formality hey…khair Daya panic ho gaya tha per uske ma ne tumhe sajha dene ki baat ki to usne apne dard se ubhar aya bhaiya ki madad k liye…mr Srivastav ne permission ki tumse akele milne ki"

"per Daya ko kya"

"allergic reaction…tumne headache ki liye aspirin diya tha…use allergy hey usse…Aur regular dawai leta tha wo bhi miss gaya to.."

Abhijeet looked heartbroken, Raghav grabbed his hand "jeet ismey tumhara galti nahi hey"

Abhijeet smiled ruefully, "acha wo ghar gaya uske mumma uske pass heyna?"

Raghav sighed "pata nahi per uske aunty Mrs Gomez hey…daya bahut ro raha tha…use bhaiya ki pass jo ana tha"

Abhijeet rested his forehead on the bar "ab kabhie usse mil nahi paunga na?"

Raghav was silent for few minutes then said "mein Mr Srivastav se baat karu?"

They both heard "ab uski koi jarurat nahi…" from behind

They both turned, Mr Srivastav was standing there along with a police,who moved forward and opened the gate.

Abhijeet scowled, the police clarified "unhone saree charges wapas le liya"

The police moved,Abhijeet came out and looked at Mr Srivastav.

First time he looked someone straight in eyes when the person looked down ashamed. Lifelong he was ashamed of his existence now he is making the person guilty of the charge ashamed.

"tum tandra ki…tandra ne mujhe kaha hi nahi ki wo ma banne wali hey"

"kehti to kya krte aap?"

Mr Srivastav looked down, Abhijeet smiled "I guessed"

"kya hum firse sab…"

"nahi…meine jindegi var socha ek pita hota to yea hota wo hota..jindegi ki sare khhsiya meine is ek rishte se jor rakha…per aap to pita hone ki kabil hi nahi..ap to kabhie Daya ke bhi pita na ban paye jo apke jayes …mujhe nahi cahiye apko humdardi..na apki pehchan"

"mujhe pachtawa ki ek mauka to"

"apko kuch krna hey na? To mere Bhai ka ek acha pita ban ke dikhaiye"

"tum apna haq to.."

"mujhe koi haq nahi cahiye..bas Daya ki bhaiya hone ka haq de dijiye"

He was about to move when Mr Srivastav asked "usi haq ke nate sambhal lo…daya kabhie mera business sambhal nahi payega…aur koi bhi ho bagdor sambhalne wala wo to use cheat…tum Daya bhai aur guardian ban k…"

Abhijeet bit his lips, "mujhe Daya se milna hey.."

Mr Srivastav nodded.

Abhijeet signaled Raghav and moved out

.

.

.

Seven years, Mrs Gomez is no more now.

But Daya is not lonely...

He got his bhaiya and also papa. No his mamma is still embarrassed and the distance is there...

But nowadays Daya is not sad with it. His bhaiya has fulfilled all the gap, his legal and emotional guardian.

 **The End..**

Publisher Note : Thank you all for bearing this story...Thank you so much


End file.
